Contradicción
by Lux Lunar
Summary: Neji Hyuga es un agente de servicios funerarios; discreto, imparcial y un tanto frío. Sakura Haruno es la nueva recepcionista; extrovertida, amable y un poco excéntrica. La primera impresión... había sido un fracaso. ¿Qué podría surgir de dos personas tan contradictorias entre sí? / AU / NejiSaku, leve SasuSaku.
1. Compañeros

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes le pertenecen a M. Kishimoto. La trama, sólo mía.

**Nota de autor**: He aquí mi primera incursión al NejiSaku. Después de tal contagio que me han otorgado ciertas escritoras admirables, no pudo resistirme para hacer mi propia aportación. Iniciando, quedé satisfecha con el primer capítulo. Y para finalizar, quiero dedicar este multichapter a tres de mis autoras favoritas sobre tal pareja, ellas son: **Crimela, Mar Angys Dreams **y** Katarina Hyuga**; chicas, ustedes son la onda. ¡Les dejo leer!

**Advertencia**: Ninguna.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Contradicción**

.

Por Lux Lunar

.

Como cada mañana, Neji Hyuga se embutía entre papeletas, llamadas telefónicas, café bien cargado y un renuente mal humor. Algo tenía que ver con su profesión. Era un ejecutivo de ventas de servicios funerarios, y por irónico que parecía, uno muy bueno. Su lista de clientes era la más llamativa de la compañía. Aquel tono de voz adusto, comprometido y razonable tenía que ver en ello. Ese día en especial, había conseguido una firma importante ofreciendo paquetes funerarios a una escuela de artes. Maestros, alumnos, todos tenían un nuevo plan de muerte a manos del Hyuga, y él… no estaba completamente complacido. Ofrecer un futuro de defunción no era lo más grato que podía dar de sí. Pero…

¡Al diablo!

Tenía que ganarse la vida de un modo u otro, y por el momento, esto era lo más factible. El sueldo era numeroso, podía pagar la renta de su departamento y los gastos del mismo.

Tomó un folder manila y extrajo de ahí el formulario de su último cliente: Mei Terumi. Una maestra de artes plásticas que rozaba los treintaicinco años. Cómo no recordarla. Había sido una difícil venta, pues la mujer, a primera, le había entonado con un seductor hilo de voz su agradecimiento por tomarla en cuenta para sea lo que él estuviese ofreciendo. Después de que Neji explicara su negocio, Mei le otorgó unos cuantos insultos; la mujer en sí, reclamaba que era falto de respeto llamarla para prepararla para su muerte. Todos iban a morir, decía; pero nadie quería pensar en ello. Cosa cierta, tanto que Neji tuvo que permanecer en silencio por breves segundos. Finalmente, un as usual bajo la manga le ayudó a convencer a la mujer. Todos querían ser recordados cuando estaba vivir y resplandecientes; ese servicio era lo que el Hyuga prometía solventar.

Neji estiró el cuello de derecha a izquierda y con una mano se haló la melena negra hacia atrás. Resopló, enfocándose nuevamente en el monitor. Computarizó los últimos datos del formulario en su reporte de ventas y al presionar la tecla enter, emitió un suspiro exhalaba estrés y cansancio. Se talló los ojos con ambas manos y después observó la hora en el monitor. Casi las seis. El tiempo le decía que debía esperar veinte minutos más y podría retirarse. Empezó a fantasear con la idea de un baño de agua fría y una cama amplia con sábanas nuevas esperándole. Así además de dejar pensar en el trabajo, dejaría de pensar en… Hiashi Hyuga.

En ese instante, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos abruptamente cuando escuchó pronunciar su nombre en una desconocida y quejosa voz.

—¡¿Quién es Neji Hyuga?!

El aludido alzó la vista sobre la pantalla de monitor. A unos cinco metros de distancia, una extraña mujer giraba la cabeza a todos los extremos, con porte confundido y perdido. Neji fijó la vista en lo que parecía ser la nueva y llamativa recepcionista que la empresa había tenido que contratar después de que la anterior se casó y se marchó a otra ciudad.

Por alguna razón, Neji no pudo contestar de inmediato. Permaneció estático observando a la muchacha de extraño cabello rosa, mirada vivaracha, que sostenía un teléfono en el oído.

Una compañera de anteojos, Shiho, lo señaló con el dedo, y en ese instante, la recepcionista movió sus pupilas verdosas a él, clavándolas con un deje de sorpresa. Neji por su parte, no se movió. Ambos se observaron por breves instantes sin que otro gesto que les permitiera comunicarse. En el cubículo de Neji, estaba el número de su extensión telefónica, así que la pelirosa sonrió, cortó el enlace visual y agachó la cabeza para marcar los dígitos que aparecían en el cartelito. Tres segundos después, el teléfono en el escritorio del Hyuga, sonó.

Aún un poco confundido por la aparición de aquella chica, Neji decidió contestar, como regularmente lo hacía.

—Servicios funerarios de Konoha, le atiende Neji Hyuga, ¿cómo puedo servirle?

—¿Estás seguro que eres tú y no un impostor del verdadero Neji Hyuga?

La cuestión le llegó al muchacho un tanto inesperada, ilógica y mal planteada. Dudó, frunció el ceño y desvió la vista hacia la ubicación de la chica del cabello rosa, que estaba a unos metros de distancia, pero lo único que vio fue su distintiva mata de cabello rosa asomarse por encima de su computadora.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle?

—¿Perdón? —fue lo único que razonó.

—Está bien, ángel de la muerte, confiaré en ti. Dejaré a esta pobre alma perdida en tus manos, por favor… llévala por buen camino.

Neji quedó peormente perplejo.

—¿Qué?

En el teléfono se escuchó una risita divertida —Tranquilo, alguien quiere un bonito ataúd para dormir eternamente. Es todo tuyo.

Después de esto, se escuchó el pitido del botón de transferencia y enseguida él ya tenía a un nuevo cliente en la línea. Pero Neji tardó en responder, ya que su mente discernía las palabras _ángel, muerte, alma, camino, ataúd_ y _eternamente_, de forma muy lenta. Sin embargo, en pocos segundos reunió su atención perdida y atendió al cliente con el profesionalismo debido. Enseguida se olvidó de la recepcionista. Tomó papel y lápiz para registrar la información que el cliente proporcionaba.

La situación se tornó fatídica. La hora de salida era a las seis… ya eran las seis con treintaicinco minutos.

Neji sujetaba el auricular con fuerza. Colocó la opción mute un momento para soltar un suspiro cansino. Removió el mute y trató de calmar su postura. Sin embargo, el cliente estaba más escéptico que al principio. Ya había hecho la venta, exitosa; pero el cliente presentó situaciones como: _¿Qué pasaría si me asesinan y nunca encuentran mi cuerpo?_ Parecía que iba a pasarse toda la tarde ahí explicando soluciones a situaciones totalmente fuera de rango, un tanto absurdas. Neji debía responder con cordialidad a cada una de las preguntas. Finalmente, el cliente se despidió y Neji colgó la bocina del teléfono estrepitosamente, para después dejarse caer de espalda sobre la silla, totalmente agobiado.

La mayoría de sus compañeros ya se habían marchado. La oficina oscilaba del ruido del sutil tecleo; la cortina corrediza haciendo eco cuando el aire de afuera la mecía; el garrafón de agua soltaba el aire aprisionado; el tic tac del reloj. Neji pensó que podía dormir sobre el escritorio sin problema, pero se le antojó más su cama. Se puso de pie, apagó la computadora y alistó sus papeletas, listo para marcharse. Asomó la cabeza por los demás cubículos y vio que Tenten seguía tecleando sin parar. Alzó una ceja y caminó hasta su escritorio.

—¿Vas a pasar la tarde aquí? —preguntó mientras se aflojaba el nudo de la corbata.

La castaña levantó la vista y le sonrió cálidamente.

—Sólo diez minutos más. ¿Quieres esperarme?

No, no quería esperarla. Quería largarse de inmediato a su casa.

—Prefiero irme ya—dijo sacando las llaves de su auto del pantalón—. Nos vemos mañana —alzó la mano en adiós y sonrió.

La respuesta de Neji chocó con la expectativa de Tenten, como si hubiera sido un accidente automovilístico y Tenten fuera quien recibiera el impacto más fuerte. Abrió los labios, sin pensar qué decir y volvió a cerrarlos. Asintió con la cabeza como única alternativa y soltó un amable _okay, que descanses_.

Divisó la melena oscura de su compañero alejarse hacia la puerta. Cuando lo perdió de vista, dejó de teclear. Miró la pantalla sin ser consciente de verla. Un punto perdido en el especio. Caviló un último recuerdo. Sí, la noche del sábado, hace cuatro días, cuando todos los compañeros del trabajo salieron a un bar, a excepción de Neji.

No dio una excusa barata por su ausencia, simplemente dijo que no tenía ganas de asistir. A pesar de esto, Tenten quería verlo, esa noche, e indispuesta por el alcohol que había consumido en el bar, decidió hacerle una llamada para pedirle que le ayudara a volver a casa. Neji, por su parte, como buen amigo que era, dijo que lo haría. Tenten se sintió apreciada, valiosa, y repentinamente emocionada. Lo único que su cabeza razonó, era ella y Neji llevándola en su auto. Sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta que el que llegó por ella fue Lee, enviado por Neji, su mundo de fantasía se esfumó y la fría realidad acaparó el terreno.

Los pensamientos de la castaña juraban una cosa: Neji Hyuga era un amigo leal y honesto… quizá, dolorosamente honesto. Pero aún así, no podía enojarse con él ni con esa enmarcada indiferencia que ejercía ante los deseos ajenos. por eso, Tenten creía que quizá ella, con un poco de perseverancia, lograría cambiar un poco su actitud. Claro que podía…

-0-

Neji salió de la oficina y caminó por el estrecho pasillo para dirigirse al elevador. Estaban en el sexto piso, de un edificio de diez plantas.

Cuando llegó, las puertas corredizas estuvieron a punto de cerrarse. Neji tuvo que agilizar sus pies y correr un poco para lograr detener la puertilla de metal. Con éxito lo hizo. Al introducirse al ascensor, sus ojos atraparon inmediatamente a otra pasajera; era ella, la peculiar y nueva recepcionista, quien tenía un iPod en la mano conectado a los audífonos, puesto en sus orejas.

Neji pareció dubitativo cuando los ojos verdes de la muchacha se posaron en él. Era como si hubiera abierto la puerta de un sanitario mientras una persona lo ocupaba. Ambos, un poco sorprendidos. Sin embargo, la mirada de la rosada se apaciguó inmediatamente y se recuperó de la impresión, pues enseguida encorvó una sonrisa entre labios. Neji se despojó de la extraña conmoción, y decidió entrar por completo al ascensor. No replicó aquel gesto de la chica de forma exacta; tan sólo movió un poco los labios, haciéndola consciente de que recibía su gesto amable, aunque después, volvió a permanecer estoico.

El botón del elevador ya estaba presionado en la primera planta, donde ambos se dirigían.

Neji miró al frente, a los espejos, e inercialmente sus ojos volvieron a posarse en la chica. Ella seguía mirándole, también por el reflejo del espejo. Neji cortó el contacto visual y prefirió enfocar sus pupilas hacia una de las paredes del elevador. No es que le intimidara que le miraran, más bien, trataba de restar intimidad que podría ser incómoda, para cualquiera. O eso era lo que quería pensar. Pero no resolvió que la muchacha podría no creer en eso.

—El ángel de la muerte —dijo la pelirrosa con tono de voz terrorífico, o una representación de él. Neji levantó la vista y por el mismo espejo, le clavó la mirada, extrañado. Ella sonreía—. Es un chiste.

Neji alzó una ceja, percatándose que hablaba con él. Entonces asintió con el mentón.

—Entiendo —Fue todo lo que alcanzó a maquinar para decir.

La chica notó entonces que era de pocas palabras, y que quizá no era partidario de las bromas. A pesar de eso, decidió aventurarse a una cortés presentación. Dejó de mirarlo por el reflejo de la pared y lo miró de lado, levantando su delgada mano.

—Sakura Haruno —dijo, con soltura y cordialidad.

Neji le miró de igual modo, bajando levemente la cabeza, ya que le ganaba por unos diez centímetros de altura. Le sujetó la mano, y sintió el fuerte apretón de ella. La palma de su mano, además, exhalaba un calor que se coló en la propia. Neji no quiso que aquel agarre durara demasiado, así que la soltó a los pocos segundos. No pretendía ser un maleducado, pero no era fanático de los saludos amistosos y las presentaciones demasiado fogosas. Miró su cabello rosa, y desvió rápidamente la vista a sus ojos.

—Neji Hyuga —agregó.

—Lo sé… —dijo con seguridad. Él frunció levemente el ceño, sin comprender. Sakura amplió los ojos, queriéndole decir con ese gesto que no podía creer que olvidara esa seudo conversación que tuvieron en el teléfono, minutos atrás—. Te pasé la última venta del día, ¿Qué ya no lo recuerdas?

Neji lo recordó, rápidamente. Pero ello no le causó mucho entusiasmo.

—Sí, claro —dijo escueto, y volvió a mirar a otro lado, dando a entender que la charla de presentación había terminado. No es que pretendiera una grosería, era sólo que… no tenía en mente qué podría decirle a una chica como ella, que parecía sacada de una tienda de caramelos. Era su cabello, el cual lo distraía, pensó.

Sakura Haruno levantó las cejas y pensó que eso era un poco majadero. Le miró unos segundos más y dedujo que el chico era un antisocial.

Anteriormente, cuando era un poco más joven, Sakura pensó que las personas así realmente deseaban que otras personas se les acercaran y les contagiaran un poco de vida. Eso había hecho ella en montón de veces. Algunas veces sí había funcionado; lograba que aquellos introvertidos se volvieran más comunicativos y amigables con ella. Las veces que no lo lograba, se decía a sí misma que le faltó quizá presionar un poco. Pero, tiempo después de convivir con una persona que desde el inicio se presentó como antisocial, y que a lo largo de su relación, optó por no cambiar, Sakura supo que pudo haber incomodado a muchos con su tan latente intensión de hacerlos modificar su modo de interacción personal, cuando quizá, ellos no querían hacerlo.

Por eso, esta vez Sakura dijo 'paso'.

Cuando el elevador seguía descendiendo, la Haruno elevó el volumen de su iPod, mientras escuchaba _Come a little closer_ de _Cage the Elephant_. Tanto, que hasta Neji logró escuchar un poco de la canción.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y la primera en salir fue Sakura. Aún cuando decidió no molestar más a su compañero, no pudo evitar la cortesía.

—¡Hasta mañana! —sonrió sin mucho interés y se esfumó con rapidez por la puerta.

Neji iba a articular un adiós, pero no alcanzó. Siguió el mismo recorrido que la recepcionista, hasta la calle y hasta su Focus de dos años anteriores. Mientras encendía el motor, Neji pensó en hacer una visita rápida al hospital, antes dirigirse a su casa.

* * *

><p><em>¡Gracias por leer!<em>

_Deben saber que estaré encantada por leer sus reviews. Chao, y nos leemos en la próxima entrega._

_Lux_


	2. Vidas privadas

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a M. Kishimoto.

**Nota de autor**: Aló, espero no haberme demorado tanto. ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews: Katarina Hyuga, Bway-Girl25, Crimela, Mar Angys Dreams, Blacklady Hyuuga, Animen4ker, Mina-Hai y los anónimos! Acá les dejo la segunda entrega del drama que por el momento, tiene ocupada a mi voluptuosa musa. Les dejo leer y espero saber sus comentarios.

**Advertencia**: Ninguna.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Contradicción**

.

_Vidas privadas_

.

Por Lux Lunar

.

Sakura subió las escaleras del edificio donde vivía con un poco de temblorina. ¡Kami, el clima casi alcanzaba los dos grados centígrados! El invierno estaba presente, y la época de nevada, se acercaba.

La Haruno, entre dientes, sostenía una redonda galleta de avena que encontró en su bolso mientras intentaba ubicar las llaves de su apartamento. La galleta brotó, pero las llaves no. Esto la hizo preocuparse, ya que no recordaba si las sacó por alguna razón para dejarlas en el escritorio de la oficina, o quizá las abandonó en el camión que había tomado hace treinta minutos. No tenía la mínima idea.

Ahora ya estaba frente a la puerta de su hogar y seguía sin encontrarlas.

Volvió a revolver con la mano dentro del bolso; maquillaje, un cepillo de dientes, crema para manos, el iPod, los cables de los audífonos hechos un nudo. Todo estaba ahí, a excepción de lo que necesitaba. Sin embargo, para su mayor sorpresa, la puerta de su apartamento se abrió… por dentro.

Sakura levantó la cabeza impresionada. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. No era lo que hubiera imaginado. Pues, sosteniendo la perilla cromada de la puerta, estaba su ex novio, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura dejó de menear dentro del bolso y se sacó la galleta de la boca.

Sasuke parecía tranquilo, como si la escena no fuera ni siquiera inusual. Es más, hasta él parecía más extrañado de que Sakura le mirara así.

—¿No vas a entrar? —cuestionó mientras volvía al interior del apartamento.

Sakura rompió la burbuja que su cabeza creó. Reaccionó y de pronto se sintió irritada. Claro que iba a entrar, ¡era su apartamento!

La Haruno intentó apartar esa extraña impresión al verlo en casa. Lo intentó, pero no lo logró. Con el rabillo del ojo, siguió los movimientos del Uchiha de modo receloso. Vio que tomó asiento en el único sillón de la sala, frente al televisor. En la mesa de enfrente, tenía un plato con arroz blanco y champiñones. Miraba el noticiero tardío, con muy poco interés. Es más, hasta parecía aburrido y sin energías. Vestía jeans azules, una camisa azul marino de manga larga y tenis deportivos color rojo.

Sakura sintió una opresión en el pecho. Era consciente que debía obligarse a frenarse y no explotar como dinamita, como había ocurrido en otras ocasiones. Aún ni siquiera había podido articular palabra, sabiendo que lo que saliera de su boca primeramente, serían perjurios y acusaciones. No era lo que quería. No este día es especial, que por fin había conseguido empleo y que estaba muy contenta por creer que su vida salía adelante.

Para enfriar su cabeza, Sakura prefirió dirigirse a su habitación; la única del apartamento. Dejó caer su bolso en la cama sin hacer desde la mañana. También se quitó el abrigo y lo arrojó a una silla. Respiró hondo y exhaló. Sus músculos hicieron un intento fallido por relajarse. En ese momento no estaba preparada para volver a ver a Sasuke, ni mucho menos hablar con él. Aún se preguntaba de modo incrédulo, ¿cómo se había atrevido a meterse a su apartamento sin su permiso?

Escuchó el ruido del televisor, que la hizo consciente de su presencia. Debía hacer algo...

Sakura salió de la habitación y se detuvo a unos metros de distancia, recargada en la pared, observándolo fijamente. En ese momento pasaron una noticia por la pantalla, sobre un accidente automovilístico ocurrido hacia unas horas atrás, donde el conductor se había desbaratado la columna y por ende, había fallecido instantáneamente. Sasuke emitió una risita burlona. Eso fue lo que exasperó más a la pelirrosa.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Sasuke? —cuestionó con seriedad.

El muchacho giró la cabeza para observarla y le miró fijamente.

—¿Debo explicar todos los días el motivo de por qué llego a mí apartamento? —dijo en sarcasmo.

Sakura frunció el ceño, incomodada por aquel argumento. No podía creer la magnitud del descaro.

—¿Tu apartamento? —La Haruno se acercó un poco más, haciendo que Sasuke se pusiera de pie, con aquel aire desafiante y burlón que le caracterizaba—. Este no es tu apartamento, Sasuke. ¿Ya no recuerdas que prometiste no regresar nunca?

—No recuerdo haber hecho esa promesa.

—¡La hiciste! —arremetió al instante—. Hace tres meses, cuando Itachi vino a buscarte. ¡Por Kami! Casi muelen el televisor en su estúpida pelea de niños de ocho años, y después, dijiste que no podías estar en un lugar donde tu hermano pudiera encontrarte.

—Siempre exageras las cosas, Sakura —al decir esto, Sasuke le tocó la frente con el dedo índice y medio.

Pero ese gesto que antes le hacía sonrojarse, ahora le hizo rabiar. Se apartó los dedos de un manotazo y esbozó una mueca de disgusto.

—No me trates como a una idiota —se defendió y endureciendo más su semblante, agregó—: Si te ordeno que te marches, lo harás.

En ese momento, Sasuke pareció entender bien la situación, pues de repente, su actitud pendenciera desapareció y en su lugar, se mostró contrariado, quizá hasta un poco ofendido.

—¿Vas a echarme?

Esa actitud enajenó por completo a Sakura, pues no esperaba que se asombrara por lo que ella dedujo como obvio. Por lo tanto, su rostro se mostró vulnerable y confundido, como si el Uchiha le hubiera dañado la armadura que se impuso al empezar la conversación… o la discusión. No supo qué responder. Era claro para Sakura que no estaba contenta de verlo, por el modo de cómo había _terminado_ la relación. Sasuke la había dejado. Sí, como si ella no importara, como si la hiciera a un lado por nivel de prioridad. Recordó el dolor que le causó verlo tomar sus pertenencias y guardarlas en la maleta, para después marcharse por la puerta sólo diciendo: _tienes qué entender_. Entender, cuando sus explicaciones eran vagas, inconexas y egoístas.

¿Por qué ahora se comportaba como la víctima?

Sakura no iba a ceder tan fácilmente.

—¿Para qué regresaste? —al formular la pregunta, supo que quizá no quería conocer la respuesta.

Sasuke se mostró sereno.

—Para verte. Para vivir contigo, como antes.

Sí, eso era lo que inconscientemente quería escuchar. Pero, ahora que entraba en sus oídos, que penetraba en su cerebro, y que se canalizaba en las vías de sus emociones, supo que volvía a pisar la cuerda floja. De repente, las ideas se le entrelazaron y los recuerdos volaron entre un torbellino en su cabeza. _La piedra que te ha hecho caer, no persigue tu camino, Sakura; más bien, tú la llevas contigo para aferrarte a la sensación que te propicia la caída_. Las palabras de la persona en quien confiaba le hicieron eco. No debía caer nuevamente, no, no debía.

La armadura se curtió cuando él la tomó por la cintura y la levantó sobre la mesa que estaba cerca de la puerta. Sakura contuvo la respiración cuando sintió sus manos en ella. Sasuke nubló sus sentidos al penetrar esas sagaces pupilas de ónix, en las temblorosas pupilas de jade. La había noqueado de nuevo. Sakura sabía que Sasuke iba a aprovecharse de la forma más sencilla: acariciándola con esas manos expertas, hablándole del modo que extraña vez utilizaba. Su cuerpo vibró, lo que enmarcaba peligro.

Sasuke ya se la había hecho varias veces, Sakura tenía dejar ir aquello que le causó su sufrimiento.

—Me abandonaste —arrojó el reproche con el hilo de voz quebrantado.

—No, no lo hice —dijo a la vez que pasaba sus manos por las piernas descubiertas de la pelirrosa—. Te pedí tiempo para arreglar el asunto de Itachi. Ahora todo está resuelto, no hay razón para estar separados.

—Jamás usaste la palabra 'tiempo'. Me hiciste creer que todo terminó entre nosotros, a pesar que te pedí que te quedaras —decía mientras el tibio aliento de Sasuke rozaba sus labios. Sakura tuvo que ser fuerte—. No soy una mujer que perdona demasiadas ofensas, Sasuke.

—Déjame ganarme tu confianza otra vez.

—No te lo mereces.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque… —Sakura sabía el porqué, pero temía que al decirlo, ya no tuviera nada con qué defenderse. Sin embargo, aquel hechizo que Sasuke emitía en su persona, la presionó—. Me da miedo que vuelvas a lastimarme así.

Sasuke sonrió.

—Sakura, tú eres lo único que quiero. ¿No ves que estoy aquí cuando podría estar en cualquier otro lado? —susurró, con esa voz grave y cautivadora. Y para debilidad de Sakura, él agregó—: Además, ¿no crees que Sarada hubiera querido vernos así?

Y ahí terminó cualquier lucha interna que Sakura incubó minutos atrás.

La nítida imagen de su pequeña hija, la hizo sentirse unida a él, como si fuera su melancólico refugio y lo único que tenía en la vida. Sakura aceptó el beso que él le propinó. Se aferró a su cuello y deseó que todo lo que hacía ahora tuviera sentido. Quería imaginar que era posible ser feliz con él, después de tantos infortunios; después de sobrellevar la muerte de su bebé y lidiar con la pesada carga que Sasuke llevaba tras de sí.

Así que las cosas tomaron un rumbo diferente. Al mismo tiempo, Sakura gimió cuando él la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a la habitación.

-0-

Neji dudó casi por cuarentaicinco minutos si debía entrar o no.

Si no hubiera sido por el guardia de seguridad que se acercó a su coche con esa linterna encandiladora, posiblemente el Hyuga hubiera permanecido en el asiento la hora completa, o quizá más, sin decidirse. La prematura situación le gustó para tomar el valor de bajar del coche y dirigirse a las puertas del hospital, cargando ese ánimo desigual, entre inseguro y preocupado.

Entró a la sala de espera, donde encontró a las personas que sabía estarían ahí.

Cuando Hinata lo vio acercarse, dejó la pluma y el formulario que atendía en la recepción del quinto piso. Por inercia caminó hasta posarse frente a su primo. Habían pasado catorce días desde la última vez que se vieron. Neji le sonrió ligeramente, complacido de verla. Sin embargo, en el rostro de su prima se dibujó una de esas sonrisas de cortesía que en realidad, no eran propias de su persona. Era como si intentara disfrazar un ánimo penoso y agraviado. Eso le desconcertó, pero no quiso averiguar inmediatamente sobre su estado. Hinata le dio un abrazo y él la apretó ligeramente a su cuerpo.

—¿Cómo está tu padre? —indagó como razón principal de su visita.

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—No hay señales aún. Los doctores dicen que el coma está en la tercera fase, y que los…

—¡Hinata! —interrumpió una tercera persona, detrás de ella.

Como si se tratara de una extraña conexión, Hinata no miró a la persona detrás de sí, simplemente obedeció algún tipo de seña ideada, dejó de hablar y miró con seriedad a Neji, quien no entendía con exactitud lo que acababa de pasar. Pese a eso, reconoció al hombre que intervino en la conversación. Era un empleado de su tío Hiashi, perteneciente a la familia Hyuga y representante legal de la millonaria empresa Byakugan. Su nombre era Hoheto Hyuga.

El abogado se acercó a los primos, que permanecieron callados. Neji le clavó la vista con poco agrado.

—Lo siento, Neji. Tanto a Hinata como algún otro cercano al señor Hyuga, se le tiene prohibido mencionar los detalles de su estado clínico —argumentó con formalidad.

—Es el hermano de mi padre, ¿eso no da a entender que soy cercano?

El rostro del hombre se tensó en respuesta a su incomodidad.

—Debes entender que esta situación de salud tiende a filtrarse de modo incorrecto y perjudicial. No sólo en los asuntos de la empresa, sino en los asuntos familiares. Sabes que Hinata y Hanabi no tienen a nadie más que a su padre.

—Por eso estoy aquí.

—No te ofendas, Neji —dijo sin agregar más.

Neji ensombreció su semblante. La sangre le hirvió en el cuerpo y tuvo unos enormes deseos de romperle la cara a ese idiota, en ese preciso momento. E iba a hacerlo, si no fuera porque Hinata alcanzó a leerle los pensamientos en la mirada. La Hyuga tembló y se interpuso entre los dos hombres.

—No te preocupes, Neji —dijo mientras le tocaba el brazo con calidez—. Todo está bajo control. Aprecio tu apoyo y lo acepto; ten por seguro que estaremos en contacto.

Hinata volvió a emitir una de esas sonrisas que pretendían esconder la verdad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Avisos y comentarios<strong>_: _Oh, sí, fue un capítulo un poco extraño. Sí, quizá algunas se preguntarán: ¿qué jodidos hace Sasuke Uchiha ahí? xD Explico lo que ya saben; los personajes tienen una vida, propia, como cualquiera; lo que esté por ocurrir, viene para contarse. El asunto de Neji, en sí, no está claro aún, aunque doy una premisa que quizá alguno ya logró adivinar, pero en el siguiente capítulo explicaré cuál es el mitote y el misterio de los Hyuga, junto con más NejiSaku. Y Sakura, bueno, sabes que tiene cierta debilidad por este Uchiha, así que, pronto sabrán qué está deparado para ellos. ¿Dudas o quejas? Acá abajo :D_

_Nos leemos en la próxima actualización. _

_Lux_


End file.
